1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a high-pressure cleaning appliance, comprising a heatable heat exchanger for heating a liquid that can be discharged by the high-pressure cleaning appliance, a motor having a drive shaft that defines a drive axis, a pump unit for increasing the liquid pressure, a blower wheel for generating a combustion air flow, and a fuel pump for delivering a fuel to the heat exchanger, wherein the pump unit, the blower wheel, and the fuel pump are disposed along the drive axis and can be driven by means of the drive shaft and form an assembly together with the motor.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a high-pressure cleaning appliance is described in DE 36 17 556 A1, in which the assembly is installed standing in upright position with a vertically aligned drive axis next to a heat exchanger which likewise stands in an upright position and has a vertically aligned axis. Due to this design, the high-pressure cleaning appliance has a significant space requirement; in particular, it requires considerable floor space.
It is an object of the present invention to improve a generic high-pressure cleaning appliance in such a manner that it has a more compact construction and a smaller space requirement.